the_musketeers_bbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Aramis
* Unborn Child † |romances = * Adele Bessette † * Queen Anne * Isabelle † * Marguerite † |height = 6'0" |hair = Dark Brown |eye = Dark Brown |skin = Tan |affiliation = * Musketeers ** Les Inséparables ***Athos ***D'Artagnan ***Porthos du Vallon * Queen Anne |ethnic = French |occupation = * Musketeer * First Minister for War |home = The Garrison |weapons = * Sword *Musket |actor = Santiago Cabrera |count = 30 |seasons = 1, 2, 3 |first = "Friends and Enemies" |last = "We Are the Garrison" }}Aramis is one of the main characters and one of the four titular protagonists on BBC's The Musketeers, portrayed by Santiago Cabrera. Early Life Aramis was born during the early seventeenth century. At a young age, Aramis was friends with a girl named Pauline while living at the brothel where his mother worked. However, his father took him away from that life to be raised by him. Aramis became engaged to a girl, Isabelle, that he got pregnant with his child. However, they did not marry each other and the engagement fell through. Aramis joined the regiment in 1622 when it was first formed. About five years prior to the series, Aramis and his friend, Marsac, were the only survivors of a massacre at Savoy, which had left Aramis ashamed and distraught. It is unknown how they met, but eventually Aramis met Porthos and Athos] and became each other's best friends and brothers-in-arms. Throughout The Musketeers Series Series 1 Aramis first appears in the series where he is sleeping with his lover, Adele Bessette. Though they truly love each other, Adele points out that Richelieu is the one who pays for most of her troubles. Aramis quickly gets dressed when Adele knows that the Cardinal is coming. He manages to climb out her window, but accidentally leaves his pistol in her room. He later sighs in frustration when Athos and Porthos appear at the brothel. During their way back to the garrison, Aramis tells his friends that though she is lovers with the most powerful man in France as well, he is very much in love with her. However, Athos thinks that he loves stealing what belongs to the cardinal. At that moment, their captain, Treville informs the three friends that one of their fellow Musketeers, Cornet, and his party have not returned and sends them on a mission to find out where they could have gone. The next day, Aramis helps defend Athos when the young man, D'Artagnan, challenges the trio to a duel but are stopped by Constance Bonacieux. After Athos was accused of armed robbery and murder, Aramis and Porthos go to D'Artagnan later to help them prove Athos' innocence. During their interrogation of the Red Guard Dunjon, Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan learn that one of the Red Guards, Captain Gaudet pretended to be Athos to discredit the Musketeers. Attacking the Red Guards, they find enough evidence that Athos is innocent. Luckily, they make it on time before Athos is executed by a Firing Squad. Unknown to Aramis, his mistress, Adele Bessette is executed by the Cardinal's Red Guards. At the tavern, Aramis tells D'Artagnan that Athos, after a few drinks, will appreciate what D'Artagnan did for him. He departs from the inn and goes to visit Adele but finds she is gone. He attends calling her name, but she never answers. Series 2 Series 3 Personality Aramis is virtuous Musketeer who is brave, honorable, and somewhat of a roguish figure. He was quite the romantic, often swaying women who were taken in by his charm, including the Queen Anne and her handmaiden. However, the only time it hardly swayed them was at the society that Countess Nione owned. He shows loyalty towards his friends, valuing friendship above everything else. For example, Aramis was dedicated to proving Athos' innocence when he was accused of murder, something he didn't commit and even always giving hugs when saying goodbye to the friends he left behind when leaving to serve God the rest of his days and also giving D'Artagnan a large embrace after becoming an official Musketeer. Aramis believed they deserved justice, especially when it comes to accusations against them. He can sometimes be quite religious, even wearing a cross the queen gave him that keeps with him at all times. While his friend Athos takes drinking very seriously, Aramis does so with death, even giving his enemies their last rites when they are dying, showing he is not only religious, but a respectful person. He honors the death as best as he can, even praying with the cross that Queen Anne gave him and often closes the dead's eyes. He even moved to close the deceased Rochefort's eyes after he died, showing the honorable side Aramis had to even his enemies. However, Queen Anne told Aramis not for him. Aramis also had a dry sense of humor. An example of this in season one, episode three, where he sarcastically says that the man they were transporting will live off riches while they die on a battlefield while pouring the ale on the drink, showing it albeit sarcastically Abilities Relationships Athos Aramis and Athos are as different as day and night, as they have different views, especially while Aramis takes death seriously, Athos takes drinking seriously. Though they have many differences, Athos and Aramis are de-facto brothers and very close with one another. It is this friendship that causes Aramis to defend his best friend from anything, including a very enraged D'Artagnan when he thought Athos killed his father. Aramis immediately warned Athos of D'Artagnan's dagger and came to his best friend's aid and were willing to protect Athos from being taken into custody. Of course, Aramis decided to even go to D'Artagnan to save his friend of execution. Of course, out of the four Musketeers, Athos is more familiar with Aramis' past romances, as Athos knew of Aramis' relationship with the Queen and how he enjoyed a romantic relationship with the mistress of the Cardinal's. Of course, Aramis' relationships tended to get in trouble, as Athos puts it, wishes Aramis wasn't "that stupid" in sleeping with married women but that was not the case. Athos still kept Aramis' secret relationship with Anne a secret away from their other friends until "The Accused". Porthos :Main Article: Porthos and Aramis Though close with all the Musketeers, Porthos and Aramis consider each other best friends. Meeting under unknown circumstances, they probably met each other when they joined the Regiment. He and Porthos worked together with D'Artagnan to prove that Athos was accused of murder. Aramis was highly concerned for his best friend when Porthos was nearly fatally injured by a group of bandits and made his healing his top priority. Aramis was also confident that Porthos was not a person capable of murdering a person, even manhandling D'Artagnan when saying Porthos probably did do it, showing that Aramis doesn't like it when even a friend accuses Porthos of something he didn't do it. In the same episode, Aramis killed Porthos' friend Charon but no animosity formed between the two, as Aramis was protecting Porthos. However, despite their closeness, Aramis did not tell Porthos of his romantic relationship with the Queen and showed concern for Porthos when he and the other Musketeers thought he was in danger in the presence of his father. Porthos remained unaware of Aramis' brief relationship with Queen Anne until part one of the series two finale, where Porthos expressed anger that Aramis slept with the queen and not telling them about it. D'Artagnan left|thumb|Aramis and D'Artagnan : Main article:Aramis and D'Artagnan D'Artagnan is one of Aramis' three best friends, but it didn't always start out that way. At the beginning, D'Artagnan attacked Aramis and Porthos when they came to defend Athos and asked D'Artagnan to help prove his innocence. Though they were also proving Athos' innocence, Aramis was also helping D'Artagnan prove who murdered his father. Also, at the end of the episode, Aramis ironically yells for D'Artagnan to watch out for Gaudet's attack while in the earlier part of the episode, Aramis was warning Athos for D'Artagnan's attack. Their friendship went a long way by episode 3. Aramis sometimes doesn't like it when D'Artagnan has his aggressive and reckless side, even going far as to restrain D'Artagnan when he was going to attack Porthos' guards. Also, in an earlier episode, Aramis didn't like that he, Athos and Porthos were disciplined in front of the whole regiment. Though they have different opinions, they still respect them each, shown in "The Homecoming." Aramis later congratulated D'Artagnan for finally becoming a Musketeer and embracing him for his commission from the King. Queen Anne Anne fell in love with Aramis when he saved her life in season 1, episode 2. In the same episode, she gives him a jewel cross necklace in gratitude for saving her life. Later, in episode 9, Aramis and Anne sleep together, which results in her getting pregnant with his son. Only Athos was knowledgeable of this secret until revealing it to D'Artagnan, Porthos, and Treville one season later. During series two, Aramis and Anne continue harboring romantic feelings for one another, especially now that they have a son together. However, it sort of complicates things because Anne is married to Louis. Anne continues having extreme faith in Aramis and the Musketeers When he was thrown out the window, Anne believed him to be dead and cried in relief when Aramis returned alive. Aramis is also protective of Anne, and was incredibly enraged when he learned Rochefort had tried to force himself on her and even rescued Queen Anne from being murdered by Rochefort in the end of the episode. At the beginning of series 3, Anne and Aramis continued holding romantic feelings for one another but couldn't commit into a relationship because she was still married and because of their different socioeconomic statuses. At the end of the series, they resume their relationship as they were seen kissing each other at the end of the series. Adele Bessette Before the series, Aramis has a romantic relationship with Adele Bessette, who was also the mistress of the Cardinal. They loved each other very much, as even Adele when she was dying, she proclaimed her profound love for Aramis. When he came to visit her one night, Aramis was told that Adele had left to live in the countryside in the Cardinal's house and that led Aramis to believe that Adele had chosen the Cardinal over him and didn't learn of her death until series two. When he learned her death, Aramis was immediately saddened as all women he's been with have died and that also prompted him to stay away from Queen Anne as Athos warned him. Images :Main article: Aramis/Gallery Appearances |-| Series 1 = * S1, E01: '"Friends and Enemies" * '''S1, E02: '"Sleight of Hand" * 'S1, E03: '"Commodities" * 'S1, E04: '"The Good Soldier" * 'S1, E05: '"The Homecoming" * 'S1, E06: '"The Exiles" * '''S1, E07:"A Rebellious Woman" * S1, E08: '"The Challenge" * '''S1, E09: '"Knight Takes Queen" * 'S1, E10: '"Musketeers Don't Die Easily" |-| Series 2 = *'''S2, E01: "Keep Your Friends Close" *'S2, E02:' "An Ordinary Man" *'S2, E03:' "The Good Traitor" *'S2, E04:' "Emilie" *'S2, E05:' "The Return" *'S2, E06:' "Through a Glass Darkly" *'S2, E07:' "A Marriage of Inconvenience" *'S2, E08:' "The Prodigal Father" *'S2, E09:' "The Accused" *'S2, E10:' "Trial and Punishment" |-| Series 3= *'S3, E01:'"Spoils of War" *'S3, E02:'"The Hunger" *'S3, E03:'"Brother in Arms" *'S3, E04:'"The Queen's Diamonds" *'S3, E05:'"To Play the King" *'S3, E06:'"Death of a Hero" *'S3, E07:'"Fool's Gold" *'S3, E08:'"Prisoners of War" *'S3, E09:'"The Prize" *'S3, E10:'"We Are the Garrison" Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Series 1 characters Category:Series 2 characters Category:Series 3 characters Category:Musketeers